


As the Pendulum Swings

by InsaneAndHappyAboutIt



Series: Self-Destructive [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Feels, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Suicide Attempt, bad language, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneAndHappyAboutIt/pseuds/InsaneAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: Takes place during S4E8!!"He knew that Juice wasn’t looking for lovemaking. He wanted to be punished, to feel like he’d repented when this was all over and afterwards he would need to be held and loved and kissed and all that soothing shit."





	As the Pendulum Swings

**Author's Note:**

> Juice is probably my favorite character and when episode 7 ended with him swinging from a tree I think I nearly broke my laptop in my haste to get to the next episode. Seriously, this show will be the death of me!!! 
> 
> Have fun reading!!!

Chibs glanced behind him to make sure his patch brother was still following but he had nothing to worry about. Juice looked like a dog that’s been kicked one too many times. His head was lowered and his shoulders were slumped as if he was carrying the weight of the world and his back would break at any second. The younger man was a sorry state indeed and Chibs’ gaze was drawn to the vicious bruise left around Juice’s neck. It was a good thing the boy had the devil’s luck and that tree branch snapped before he suffocated. Chibs was at war with himself. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to comfort Juice or to punch his lights out, maybe a bit of both.

He was still recovering with the rage he’d felt when he’d come across Juice in the woods, struggling in a blind panic to get rid of the evidence of his mistake. As soon as Chibs saw that thick chain he knew exactly what it meant and for a moment he literally saw nothing but red. Fury grabbed hold of him like a cognitive entity and he rushed Juice, throwing him to the ground, ready to grant his wish and kill him himself. Juice’s pathetic whimpering got through just as Chibs’ fist was ready to descend on the Puerto Rican’s defenceless face. No matter how pissed off he was he couldn’t attack what was little more than a wounded animal. Instead Chibs took a step back and slid down the trunk of the old tree, feeling his anger ebb away and be replaced with bone-weary exhaustion.

He recalled when his own mind had entertained the dark thoughts of suicide. The responsibility free escape in the unknown ether had been alluring, almost too alluring but he’d pulled through. He’d been older than Juice and maybe that was why he’d managed to make peace with his nefarious actions. He looked at Juice who was curled in on himself, heart wrenching sobs breaking loose from his trembling lips and Chibs went to him. He helped the boy to his feet and held him tight, letting his tears soak the leather which took so much out of the men who wore it. Chibs was no stranger to making sacrifices for the club. He wore his most prominent one on his face, stretching from lip to ear.

Once Juice’s shaking eased up a little Chubs turned him so he could look him in the eye. He didn’t like what he saw there. The wet, red rimmed depths spoke of emotional instability and if that wasn’t a cry for help then the Scotsman had no idea what was. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that if Juice was left alone tonight he would be in Mister Mayhem’s embrace before the first light of dawn. He sighed and made up his mind to bring the kid home with him. There was nobody else he trusted with such a vulnerable and fragile Juice, not even Jax. When he told Juice that he was coming home with him the other only nodded meekly and followed with his eyes planted firmly at his feet. Chibs made a mental note to return the next day and take care of the chain. Tonight they both needed rest.

Chibs opened the door to his small but cosy nest and stood aside to let Juice in. Among the other SAMCRO members Chibs was known as the tidy one and his place was well put together. Juice walked as far as the middle of the room and stopped, waiting to be told what to do. This quiet side of him unnerved Chibs most of all. He wanted Juice to make some stupid joke and flash that wide, easy going grin of his but there wasn’t so much as a peep out of him.

‘You know where the shower is. Get yourself cleaned up and I’ll fix you something to eat.’ Juice nodded, still refusing to meet the other man’s eyes and as he made to walk past Chips, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. ‘I trust you won’t grab for a razor or something in there.’

Juice swallowed past the lump in his throat, the movement bringing to life the pain of the bruise around his throat. He glanced up for a brief second, some fear bleeding through the dark pupils and shook his head. ‘No. I won’t do anything stupid.’ Chibs patted his shoulder and let him go.

A while later he heard the sound of the running water and he began rummaging through the fridge for any comestibles. He hadn’t been grocery shopping in a while… Fortunately he still had enough ingredients to fix them both a quick sandwich. He left the food on the kitchen counter and went to the bedroom where he began undressing. For the night he wanted to be free from the oppressing responsibility of being a member of the MC. He carefully placed the vest on the back of a chair and stripped down to his t-shirt. Chibs ran a hand through his hair, suddenly feeling the impact of all his years hit him in one merciless blow. Was he getting too old for this shit?

Before his mind could wander down an unpleasant path he took a deep breath and focused his attention on the problem at hand; Juice. What was he going to do with the kid? Members of SAMCRO didn’t off themselves. It just didn’t happen and Juice would not be a trend setter. Chibs knew that he had to report this to either Clay or Jax and he figured the most open minded of the two would be the latter. If Clay found out about Juice’s transgression he would order a hit on him, no questions asked but maybe he could convince Jax to hold off from punishment for the moment. He would promise to keep an eye on Juice, to stir him back on the right path. Chibs was fairly certain Jax owed him that much.

‘Chibs?...’ The Scotsman spun around to find Juice standing in the doorway, only a towel covering his privates. The sight gave him pause and he stood paralyzed waiting to hear what Juice wanted from him. ‘I can’t be alone tonight man. I need you, please.’

‘What are you saying?’ Chips knew exactly what Juice was saying but he wanted to make sure.

It was twisted enough that he actually wanted to fuck the kid, considering how unstable his mental state was at the moment, he didn’t want to end up forcing himself on an unwilling partner. That wasn’t his style and Juice was someone he cared about, a lot. To some extent his affection for the Puerto Rican went further than path brother and he’d always been aware of that. They’d even fooled around on some occasions but they were never more than quick, rough fucks. Most of time one or both of them were high or drunk or both. This? This seemed like more.

‘Hold me. Fuck me hard and good until I forget everything else. Please Chibs… I need to feel more than this fucking hole inside me! I-‘ Tears were beginning to gather at the corners of Juice’s eyes once more and Chibs was in front of him in one long stride. He grasped the younger biker’s face and mashed their lips together. He felt the tremble of Juice’s lips as they opened for him.

Juice grabbed at Chibs’ shirt and pulled him as close as he could, rubbing against him as if he was freezing to death and the Scotsman was his only source of warmth. In turn, Chibs got rid of his clothes and yanked the towel from around Juice’s waist, throwing it to the floor in a rather vicious manner, before he turned the youth around and pushed him onto the bed. He knew that Juice wasn’t looking for lovemaking. He wanted to be punished, to feel like he’d repented when this was all over and afterwards he would need to be held and loved and kissed and all that soothing shit. Chibs was willing to give him all of it.

He spared a thought for the Puerto Rican’s comfort and grabbed some lube he had laying on the nightstand, spread it over his fingers and quickly worked to loosen Juice up. He pushed his fingers inside with harsh, almost brutal, efficiency. Juice was moaning like a bitch in heat and his cock was hanging rock hard between his legs so Chibs knew the discomfort wasn’t enough to get in the way of the pleasure. He grasped the other’s balls with his free hand and gave them a squeeze before doing the same to the shaft. Juice called his name out at that and Chibs licked his lips. He was rock hard himself and once he had three fingers buried deep inside the bicker’s ass he knew the preparations were enough to prevent any serious injury.

Chibs grabbed Juice’s hips and pressed the crown of his cock against the twitching hole. Before Juice could draw in a full breath, Chibs thrust the full length of his dick deep inside the trembling body. He had a hand pressed firmly against the small of Juice’s back and he guided the boy’s body so his ass could meet every thrust. Their bodies slammed against one another with enough force to make the whole body shake and the thud of the frame against the wall was as loud as a drumbeat. With a grunt Chibs grabbed a hold of Juice’s arms and yanked them back, twisting the shoulders violently in their sockets. A little harder and he could have dislocated them.

Juice bared his teeth at the jolting agony but he continued to moan through it and his cock never softened. He called out Chips’ name, tears falling down his face. They were his way of purging all the shit which had his mind all twisted up in knots lately. He threw his head back at an especially brutal slam against his prostate and Chibs pulled on his arms without any warning, forcing Juice to rise up and impale himself even further on the thick cock. His back was now pressed flush against the other man’s chest and the hands returned to his hips. He could feel Chibs’ hot breath on the back of his neck and he turned his head, baring his throat in a sign of total submission. Chibs eyed the strip of flesh hungrily and sunk his teeth into the skin, nearly drawing blood. He avoided the purple bruise but just barely. If something was going to mark Juice’s skin it would be him not Mister Mayhem.

Juice closed a hand around his dick, stroking himself to a quick release and a second later Chibs’ fist closed around his. Together they moved along the slick, leaking length until Juice yelled his release and shot strips of cum all over his chest. He was left panting as hard as if he’d just finished a vigorous workout and whines kept streaming out of his mouth while Chibs continued to fuck him until they were both shivering from their orgasms. Juice felt the wet release deep inside him and when Chibs pulled out, cum trailed down his thigh. Juice turned his head and Chibs was there, waiting to press his lips against his before they both fell on the bed.

Chibs turned Juice on his back and hugged the slighter frame against his own. He could tell Juice was happy with this from the way he eagerly moved against him as if hoping to weld their skins together. Chibs rubbed soothing circles against Juice’s shoulder and kissed the top of his inked head. He could feel Juice relax against him, his muscles smoothing over and his breathing steadying until he knew the kid was asleep.

They didn’t have to speak to understand each other. Men like them didn’t say romantic shit like ‘I love you’ but when push came to shove they would gladly take a bullet for a brother. Chibs had been in long lasting relationships before and he’d been romantic and none of them would so much as lose a fingernail for him. Juice was in bad shape, worse than anything Chibs had seen before. Fuck, the kid once had his finger plugging some bloke’s ass wound and he’d laughed the whole thing off. He’d gone to jail and got shot and he’d come out the other end sunny side up.

Yet this new shit-for-brains sheriff had him so scared of getting kick out of the club that he’d nearly crossed the line that should never be crossed. The SAMCROs meant everything to Juice and Chibs was afraid, really afraid, that if he didn’t convince Jax to turn a blind eye to this suicide attempt Mister Mayhem would be waiting just around the corner. He looked at Juice’s sleeping face, so innocent looking, and knew he couldn’t let that happen. Juice was a good follower and he was a valued brother of the MC who proved himself countless times but he was too pure for their world. How was that for irony?... A man who stole, killed, whored and did an array of other sins was pure, at least in Chibs’ eyes.

‘Sleep well Juicy. I’ll make sure you won’t do something this stupid again. If Jax won’t let me watch you then I’m going to get you out of Charming.’ Chibs listened to the rhythmic sound of Juice’s breathing for a while, letting it lull him to his own rest. Just before he drifted off, he broke one of his cardinal rules and said something he wasn’t ready to say to Juice’s face. ‘I love you idiot.’  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the ride and please let me know what you think in the comment section below!! 
> 
> Have a nice day!!


End file.
